


Alynah Blake, Born of Two Mothers

by lines



Category: Otherfaith Religion & Lore
Genre: F/F, Pregnancy, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lines/pseuds/lines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Althea Altair and Lilibell find themselves curiously, inexplicably, pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alynah Blake, Born of Two Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friday, December 25th writing prompt:
> 
> "Alynah is born on the 25th of December, the start of Reunion. Write about her birth, as she sprouted fully-formed from her mothers (Althea Altair and Lilibell)."
> 
> Pregnancy is described but there is nothing explicit relating to it or to birth.

One year had passed since Althea Altair and Lilibell had last met. A few weeks apart turned into a few months, and before either of them knew it those few months had turned into a year. But during that year they had both felt the curious sensation of the life growing inside of them.

Each morning Althea stood before a mirror and ran a hand over her stomach—smooth and flat, but she felt the hunger and the exhaustion and the back pain. Each night Lilibell did the same, feeling the kicks and the morning sickness and the new seed of life within them.

They wondered...but life kept them apart, so they waited.

*****

Twelve months had passed, and so it was the 25th of December, and they met again.

“Have you felt it?” Lilibell asked.

“Could it be?” Althea wondered.

“Do you— _ah! _” they both cried out.__

And so it was at their reunion that they felt the pangs of childbirth and fell to the floor, each with one hand pressed to their stomach and one hand clutched tight to the other.

But no child--no _baby _\--came forth from their flesh. As the pains faded away she stood before them, naked but fully grown, with blood on her body and fire and stars in her eyes and Althea's pale white skin and Lilibell's midnight black hair, and she spoke to them in a voice that held neither the warmth of Althea's nor the light of Lilibell's.__

“Hello, mothers,” she said, cool and calm, looking from her mothers to the miraculous body her spirit inhabited, and she ran one finger across her stomach through the blood that coated it, and with such fervent curiosity and a glow in her eye she stared at that fingertip and felt the desire for _more _grow in her.__

And so Alynah Blake was born.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a short little story I wrote for this prompt. I may return to this in the future and flesh it out a little more, but I think it stands well on its own for now. 
> 
> As terrifying a spirit as Alynah Blake is, I'm finding myself fascinated by her. The chaos and random violence that characterize her are very interesting to me and I found it enlightening to write even this short little myth about her. I've got some ideas for future stories involving Alynah Blake, some with her mothers and some without.


End file.
